Duets
by Ivy O'Hara
Summary: Esme and Carlisle decide to host a duet competition to occupy everyone. They decide to make interesting by the winners get to do whatever they want to the losers as a reward. But the boys don't get to be with their wives so how will that turn out? R&R!
1. Ideas for Family Bonding

**_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (and never will I don't think)_**

_Prologue_

_Carlisle's POV_

I was sitting on the chair in the kitchen table with my wife, discussing our plans for today since we don't want to sit around the house all day. Yesterday, we went shopping for five hours for clothes, jewelry, games, plants, etc. It was a very long five hours but at least it got our shopping finished for a long time (hopefully). It was summer time so we had to occupy everyone so everyday was at least not sitting home watching T.V or playing video games. I had nothing in mind what we could do so I had to turn to my wife for an idea.

"Do you have any ideas for today?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"No I don't. We could play "Apples to Apples" again. The kids love that game as much as I do."

"We could but maybe something new that we haven't done yet."

"Maybe a competition of some sort."

"What kind of competition?"

"I don't know...a dancing one?"

"Dancing could work but Bella wouldn't want to do it."

"Good point. Maybe a duet competition! They can't sing but they can practice for a long time so it would occupy them from being brainwashed to the T.V! It's perfect!"

"That is perfect! But we need to give them some sort of reward if they win or else they won't do it."

"They can do whatever they want to ones that loose," she suggested.

"Oh they will love that but nothing to do with killing each other."

"Do you think I would let blood on my furniture?"

"Of not course, love," I smiled at her.

"They will have three days to practice for the first round to see how it goes. If they need more time, we'll give them more time."

"That's good. Do they pick their own songs?"

"Yes, which will take them a long time."

"This is going to be interesting."

"Yes it will be. Now the partners situation."

"What about it?" I asked. The boys can be with their wives. It would make them happier.

"Well the guys shouldn't be with their wives so maybe we should switch it up," she suggested.

"Why can't they be with their wives?" I raised my eyebrow. I didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Because it won't be as fun. They are always with their wives; they need to be around more people."

"Okay then what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that maybe Edward with Alice, Bella with Emmett, and Rosalie with Jasper," she suggested.

"One thing wrong with that is Edward and Alice can sing. They would win easily."

"Are we going to be the judges?"

"I assume we were unless you want different people to be judges."

"Oh good point then since they could easily win. Then Rosalie with Edward, Jasper with Bella and Emmett with Alice."

"That's perfect! We should pick each genres per day they sing," I suggested.

"Yes so tomorrow could be rap, the next one would be country and etc."

"Exactly, now rules."

"Yeah rules might be important. How about no copying songs, no lip singing and each duet has to sing a little at least."

"Good and no hanging out with anyone until everyone is finished with rehearsals," I added. The guys always hang out with each other, which gets nothing done.

"That's good. Shall we call them down for the announcements?"

"I think we shall. Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella, come down here!" I shouted. This competition is defiantly going to be interesting and competitive. I heard them coming down one by one to hear our announcements about the competition. All I'm going to say is that it's going to be better than T.V.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this short Prologue :) I want to see how many reviews it gets. If it's at least 5-10, I'll defiantly continue. If it's less than that, I probably won't continue. It depends if anyone likes it or not. Please review :D**

**~Ivy~**


	2. The Punishment

_Edward's POV_

Oh no.

I read Carlisle and Esme's mind when they were down stairs talking as Bella and I were listening to classical music in my room. We were slowly dancing after ten minutes of trying to persuade her. Singing competition? Why do I have the feeling that Emmett is going to be all competitive? Were Esme and Carlisle that bored to come up with that idea?

When we heard Esme call us, I groaned silently. Bella looked at me with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "You're about to find out. Let's go down stairs."

We both existed out of my room in silence as I was trying to endure the idea into my thoughts. I failed completely.

Alice was dancing out of her room with Jasper following her. She was singing like she was a professional singer working on vocal warm-ups. Rosalie and Emmett were already down stairs waiting for us to get down while Esme and Carlisle grinned mischievously.

When we made it down the stairs, we all stood around a circle like it was a prep talk before a football game.

_Yay! A duet competition! I need dresses and oh new shoes! _Alice thought.

_Why do I have a feeling it's going to be a competition of some sort? _ Jasper thought.

_If only Rosalie had a thong…oh crap! Edward, stop lurking my mind! _ Emmett thought.

_This is ridiculous, why am I even here? I had enough of family bonding. _ Rosalie thought.

"Alright everyone! For another chapter of family fun, Carlisle and I decided to host a duet competition!" Esme announced. "And there are no excuses, you are all doing it!"

"And the partners are Rosalie and Edward, Alice and Emmett, and Bella and Jasper. Any questions?" Carlisle added. Rosalie raised her hand as Carlisle pointed to her.

"Why are we doing this?" she complained, looking like she was about to through a tantrum.

"Ah babe, come on! It'll be fun," Emmett playfully nudged her. "So what's the prize for the winners?"

"We were going to let everyone decide that," Esme explained. "It'll be more fun that way."

"How about who ever looses has to sing the national anthem on the local news?" Emmett eagerly suggested. He and I both laughed, giving each other a high five while everyone else scoffed.

"That's really evil," Jasper remarked, silently chuckling.

"How about who ever looses has to dress in whatever the winners decide?" Alice suggested.

"Oh dear God," Emmett chuckled. "I bet Alice already planned on me being a tooth fairy."

She grinned. "Maybe."

"Why are we targeting on whoever looses?" Carlisle asked us with curiosity.

"It's way more fun," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Well to them, at least."

"Are we going to decide on something or what?" Alice asked everyone with impatience.

"How about who ever looses has to flirt with Jacob?" Bella suggested. I laughed, thinking that it was worst than all of the above. Flirting with Jacob was like flirting with Satan.

"Ew no! Bella are you insane? I'm not flirting with a guy that smells like wet dog!" Emmett exclaimed. "I know you have done it before, but it doesn't mean I have to too."

I growled. "Thank you Emmett."

"How about who ever looses has to run down the street naked singing "The Bad Touch"?" Rosalie suggested, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Who would want to see Jasper naked?" Emmett sneered.

Jasper laughed, not even close to feeling offended. "He has a point."

"How about who ever looses has to licks each others belly buttons?" Alice suggested, giggling like an elementary school girl.

I raised my eyebrow. "That's just odd."

"How about who ever looses has to sing opera the entire day?" Jasper suggested.

"Emmett would just make us all deaf," Bella joked. "I couldn't handle that for an entire day."

"How about whoever looses has handcuff the losers for an entire day?" I suggested. "And they are not allowed to break them."

Bella nodded. "I like it."

"That's lame! It's not that embarrassing," Emmett protested.

"Oh we're never going to come up with anything!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"How about whoever looses has to put their underwear outside of their pants for a week during school?" Alice suggested.

"Sorry, but I don't think the ladies would like my underwear. Besides, only Rosalie knows my underwear and can only appreciate it," Emmett winked at her. "How about whoever looses has to tell Charlie that Bella is dead?"

Bella gasped. "You seriously want my dad to have a heart attack?"

"How about who ever looses has to wear a bikini to school?" Alice suggested. "I got a cute one that will make every man swoon."

"And me puke," Emmett added. Alice punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"How about who ever looses has to make out with everyone human being at school?" Bella suggested.

Alice laughed. "That's a good one!"

"That's just gross! I don't want to make out with a teacher that masters dissecting animals!" Rosalie shuddered.

"How about who ever looses, since we are not with our girlfriends or boyfriends, has to make out for two minutes. They have to film it and post it on YouTube." Jasper suggested.

"No one is going to care about two teenager making out," I pointed out, "besides, no offense Rosalie, but I don't want to make out with you."

"Then don't loose!" Emmett grinned. "I like Jazz's idea."

"How about instead of YouTube, we post it on the school's website," Alice suggested.

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

"And, they have to make sexual sounds!" Emmett added. "To make it hilarious to watch."

"Oh, and advertise that STDs are the way to go," Rosalie laughed.

"And they have to speak in Japanese!" Alice added.

"And the girl has to wear the Princess Leia costume!" Rosalie added.

"Oh, and the guy has to wear nothing but a Speedo!" Emmett roared with laughter.

"Now that's the punishment! Let these competitions begin!" Alice shouted excitedly. "So what's the first competition?"

Esme smiled. "Well, the first genre is musicals. You have four hours to memorize and perform a song from a musical with a duet of a boy and a girl! Rehearse the entire four hours so no hanging around doing nothing. I'll call Billy and Charlie to help us judge them. Now let the competition begin!"


	3. Finding a Song

**_Alice's POV_**

"Alright, let's look at my music library on Itunes," I told him as we went up into my room to rehearse. Bella and Jasper went outside with Jasper's laptop while Rosalie and Edward drove to a gas station to get some distance with Rosalie's laptop.

"Why musicals?" Emmett groaned. He hated musicals with passion ever since I bought "West Side Story" and watched it too many times.

"Well we don't have to do "West Side Story". We can sing a song from Mama Mia!" I cheered. Mama Mia was one of my favorite musicals ever since I saw the movie with Meryl Streep. She and Pierce Brosnan completed the movie with excellence.

We reached my neatly organized room with Emmett walking towards my bed to sit on it. I sat next to him with my laptop opened on my lap.

He curled his lip. "You can't be serious. Can we please do something that doesn't require a lot of vocal?"

"Hmmm…I guess that would be Sweeney Todd. We can sing "A Little Priest"! I love that song!" I cheered, lightly jumping up and down. Johnny Depp was an artist that swooned me in the musical with his singing voice more entertaining than the entire movie.

He sighed. "Alright, let's look up the lyrics."

"So would you like to be Sweeney Todd or Mrs. Lovett?" I asked him, chuckling at the thought of him being a woman.

He glared at me. "Sweeney Todd if you don't mind."

I laughed. "Not at all. I was just asking."

He sighed angrily. "Can we just get this over with?"

My phone buzzed in my pocket that shocked me. I grabbed it out of my pocket to read that it was a text from Esme. It said: **I forgot to tell you that you have to dress up like the character from the musical you choose. Have fun! xoxo Esme**

I read the text to Emmett. He just rolled his eyes. "That's just perfect. Well, I guess we are off to Party City. What does this Sweeney Todd look like anyway?" I googled imaged "Sweeney Todd" and showed it to him. His jaw broke open, trying not to laugh. "Now that's going to be interesting."

* * *

**_Rosalie's POV_**

_Ew that smell! _I thought_. _

I googled, "Musicals" on my laptop in the passenger seat in Edward's Volvo as he and I were at a gas station parking lot. Edward said he needed gas for his Volvo so we went there to fill up his tank and rehearse our musical number. He wasn't too thrilled about the genre but he said he wasn't going to be like Emmett and complain the entire time.

When I clicked "search", many results came that overwhelmed me. I looked over at him as he looked over at my computer screen. He looked like he was reading the entries with his eyes swaying back and forth. I sighed. "Alright, this doesn't look that easy to click on every entry. Do you even know any descent musicals?"

He nodded. "I do but I don't know if you remember any of them. Don't forget that we were alive during the time when tons of musicals came into the theaters."

_Don't remind me_, I thought. "So what do you have in mind?"

"Well the musicals I know are "On the Town", "Singin' in the Rain", "Oklahoma!", "The King and I", "Annie, Get Your Gun!", "Show Boat", "The Sound of Music", "Kiss Me Kate", "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers", "Carousel", "Gypsy", "Funny Girl", "West Side Story", "My Fair Lady", "Marry Poppins", "Thoroughly Modern Millie", "The Music Man", "Grease", "South Pacific", "Annie", "Phantom of the Opera", "Rent", "Chicago", "Hairspray", "Mama Mia!", "Sweeney Todd", "Dreamgirls", "Wicked", and "Moulin Rouge"." He listed without looking at the computer. I looked at him amazed. _How did he know so many musicals?_ "You're forgetting that Esme and Alice love musicals."

I gave him a nod. "So Maestro, which one of those musicals are you most familiar with?"

He chuckled. "All of them, actually."

I rolled my eyes. "So much for hating musicals."

He sighed. "I hate them because I'm over them. I've seen too many and they all seem like they have the same plot with different twists. Some of them have happily ever afters and some don't. I can pretty much predict what will happen."

I smiled. "Okay then, which ones do you like the most?"

"I guess I would say that "The Music Man" is my favorite musical but the only song that Marion and Harold sing together was "Til There Was You". A fun duet to sing would probably be "Anything You Can Do" from "Annie, Get Your Gun!". It doesn't require a lot of vocals."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well you got my attention. Let's look it up!"

I heard a phone buzzed from Edward's jacket pocket. He grabbed it out to flip it open. "It's from Esme."

"What does it say?"

"It says, "I forgot to tell you that you have to dress up like the character from the musical you choose. Have fun! xoxo Esme"", he read it to me. "Have any idea where we can find a good costume store?"

I shrugged. "Party City, but Alice is probably going there. I guess we better find a store and fast."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It felt nice to be in open spaces as Jasper and I sat on the grass miles away from the house. He brought his laptop with us and we were lucky enough to have Internet access where we were or we would have been screwed. I sat closer to him to see the screen better from his lap. He googled "Best Musicals" and hit the enter key. He scrolled down at the results and clicked on the first one from "Wikipedia". There was a list with 25 musicals that were extremely popular.

"What about "Singin in the Rain"?" I suggested. "It must be good because it's the first one on the list."

He raised his eyebrow. "I don't think that's a good reason. What about "The Sound of Music"?"

"I loved that musical as a kid, but I hardly remember it now."

"How about Cabaret?"

"Never heard of it."

"Marry Poppins?"

"That movie scared me as a kid."

He laughed. "Why?"

"Because when that random guy was in the air, I was scared he was going to break his neck."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright then, how about "My Fair Lady"?"

I shook my head. "The main girl's voice is way higher than mine and I don't want to make out with you while speaking Japanese."

He laughed but this time I couldn't help it but smirk. "What about Chicago?"

"Not a Renée Zellweger fan."

"Funny Girl?"

"Never seen it."

"On the Town?"

"It's too old! Maybe something a little younger."

"Grease? How about Grease?"

I gasped. "I love Grease! Why didn't I think of that? Is that okay?"

He nodded. "That's a good musical. What song are we going to do?"

"Hmmm...we could do "Summer Nights"."

Jasper's phone buzzed on the grass to make it feel like an earthquake. He touched his phone since it has a touch screen. "It's from Esme."

"Can I see?"

He moved the phone towards my side as we read the text together. It said: **I forgot to tell you that you have to dress up like the character from the musical you choose. Have fun! xoxo Esme.**

I looked up at him. "You know if we were to dress up, I think "You're the One I Want" would be more fun."

He smiled. "I love it! I think I have a white shirt and a leather jacket with leather pants in my room. Do you have a black top and leather pants?"

I nodded. "I think so. I'll go home and check. Do I have to curl my hair? I don't think my hair curls."

"Oh don't worry about it. Esme will still know that you're dressing up like Sandy."

"Now I'm really excited!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter! I'm so sorry that I had a year delay. School took over my time and since I'm out of school, I've been updating like crazy :)**

**Please review :)**

**~Ivy~**


End file.
